


A Sip of Flavor

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo interrupts Relena's quiet time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sip of Flavor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aka_anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aka_anonymous).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

Relena let herself fall onto the couch. Her shoes had been thrown against the wall and she sighed happily as her sore feet were finally able to rest. However, the peace and quiet didn't last very long. She heard a soft knock and then the door opened without the person behind it waiting for an answer.

She didn't have the energy to scream at whoever had dared to disturb her only free hour of the day, but she wasn't above throwing her cellphone at the door. The day had been spent in one meeting after another and this was her only free moment before the banquet tonight. She knew she should be excited about the banquet but there was no doubt in her mind that it was going to be as boring as every other function she was forced to attend.

The cellphone flew through the air but a hand caught it. "Hey, Lena. Do you greet all your guests the same way? Not very princess-like of you. What would your loyal subjects say?"

"Oh shut up, Duo." Now that she knew who the intruder was, she leaned back on the couch, and closed her eyes again. "Go away." She waved her hand dismissively. "We'll see each other in a couple of hours."

Duo lifted her legs enough so he could sit in the couch beside her, letting her feet rest on his lap. "You mean I have to go?"

Relena opened her eyes and managed to give him a weak glare. "Of course you have to go. It's my birthday."

He smiled and talented fingers began massaging her feet. She couldn't help but close her eyes and moan softly. "Lena, you don't even want to go yourself."

"Of course I don't. It's a big affair with politicians, philanthropists and more rich people I don't care for." She wiggled her toes and Duo started to massage them one by one. "But if I have to suffer, so do you. And feel free to tell that to the other pilots. If I don't see all of you, there'll be hell to pay."

Duo sighed dramatically. "Your wish is our command, your highness."

She kicked his hand with her right foot. "So spill, what brings you here? I doubt you visited just to give me a much appreciated foot massage."

"Well," Duo scratched the back of his head, "I wanted to give you your present." He handed her a box she hadn't noticed before and smiled. "Happy birthday!"

Relena didn't bother to sit up straight. She was way too comfortable to move. Slowly she opened the box and pulled out the object inside. It was a coffee mug. "Thank you, Duo." She was about to turn it around to see the front when Duo quickly stood up, letting her feet fall again on the cushions.

"I have to run, princess," he said. "See you tonight." And with that he disappeared behind the door. Duo Maxwell was certainly a weird fellow.

Turning the mug around she was able to finally see the drawing on it. There were a couple of blue birds standing cheek to cheek over a white eggshell background, and surrounding them was a line of pink lace and flowers that looked like they had been drawn by a two year old. Over the birds, in big fluffy letters it said: I think you'll like this mug.

Sure she liked it. In fact it would look perfect in the back of her closet, right behind the pink dildo Dorothy had bought for her last year. She was about to put the mug back in the box when she noticed that the text continued beneath the birds in a slightly smaller font.

She chuckled. "I think you'll like this mug... cuz it's got a lot of flowery shit all over it." [1]

The mug would actually look better in her office. It was a good thing to smile at in the mornings. Now, of course, she needed to think of a birthday present for Duo. She closed her eyes and smiled while wondering if the king of Denmark wouldn't mind making Duo prince for a day. Relena was sure Duo would just *love* being royalty for a day. She laughed to herself and then fell asleep, with images of a crowned Duo in her mind.

 

\- The End –

 

[1] The real mug is property of Anon's mother's best friend.


End file.
